The Time Saga
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: UPDTATED, CHAPTER 2 IS UP! There's a new challenge for the z warriors, and it envolves mirai Trunks dimension! There'll also be YAOI in the next chapters! Adventure and yaoi, who wants more?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This characters don't belong to me, but to Akira Toriyama.

A/N: This fiction will be a great adventure, with lots of battles, danger, suspense and yaoi. That's right, YAOI, probably between Goku and Vegeta. Don't like it, don't read it. Important: I'm not a native speaker of English, so PLEASE correct me!

And words written in _italic form_ are thoughts.

Please, do review it! Hope you enjoy it, and I'm opened to suggestions;

Priscila

Chapter I

Vegeta was in the mountains. Rarefied air, the cutting cold, the low pression, were nothing to him, obviously. But he was tired of always training in the gravity room that Bulma's father had built for him. Here, there was fresh air. More room to fly. And, most important, no one to disturb him. Peace and silence were sacred here, and he needed it. Training without interruptions. Every day, since early, he would practice hard.

He felt humiliated. How not to feel? The whole thing had started on Earth. Fighting against Kakarot. Almost losing. At Namek, the Guinyu troops had come. The one to beat them all, had been the idiot. Then, during the greatest threat, again the low class warrior has surpassed his power. Kakarot destroyed Freeza. Against Cell, he and his brat had won. And finally, when Babidi the magician had invaded Earth with Boo, the same happened. Always, Kakarot overcoming his own limits. And he, Vegeta, could do nothing. Couldn't follow the evolution. Even after being almost dead, and even dying in some of the battles, his strength didn't match Kakarot's. The sayan prince couldn't understand, and, honestly, didn't wish to, anymore. He was only interested in training hard, doing the impossible, so that one day he would be able to overcome Kakarot's power and be the strongest in the universe.

Maybe, conquering the universe didn't sound so interesting anymore.

- Shit!

The earth below him began to shake and two trees were falling down in his direction. With an agile jump, he managed to avoid them. Fury had overcome him, thinking about those things, and he ended up blowing up the area.

_Damn it, I have to be calm. Cold_ – he warned himself – Coldness was the key to increase his strength. Tormented by rage, he would only get this kind of result – blowing up everything around him. _Self control and reason. This way acts a truly sayan warrior._

_But Kakarot has no coldness at all._

_It doesn't matter! The time will come when the idiot will succumb because of that damned softness of his. _

He floated and breathed fresh air; closed his eyes and calmly released ki. Concentrated like this, he could feel a great power. He was clearly stronger, much more than he had been some years ago, when Majin Boo was threatening them. But training alone was not the better option. Only joining great fights and then recovering health, a sayan could free his hidden strength.

There was Trunks. The boy used to follow him in his trainings, sometimes. Bulma had made it very clear: "You are forbidden to force him into fighting, Vegeta. He'll do it if he wants, understood?"

Very well, understood. He wouldn't risk arguing with that crazy woman. Anyway, without the will to fight, Trunks would never be able to increase his powers so much, even with the sayajin blood running through his veins. However, the boy enjoyed fights. He had asked Vegeta to train him. But Trunks lacked of discipline. A shame, Vegeta thought. So soon, his son had reached super sayajin. Amazingly soon. And a few years later, the boy hadn't evolved as much as his capacity allowed. Not enough to be a challenge. No way.

_Only against Kakarot a decent battle could be fulfilled. And he has also been practicing. I can feel it. He's been training even that useless brat of his. Damn it, why is the idiot spending his time? He perfectly knows I'm the only one who even has a chance to defeat him…_

* * *

Gohan arrived at his parents house and saw Goku and Goten at the backyard. Both were standing in their battle positions.

- Hi! Don't stop on my account, it'll be a pleasure to watch you!

Both waved to him. Then, from the house, someone came desperately running

- Gohan! You came to make us a visit, I'm so glad you didn't forget of your poor mother!

Chichi seized his arm and began to drag him home.

- Wa…wait mom…let me see father's and Goten's fight.

- Gohan! You wanna go back into training and quit your medicine career? What a shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!

- No, it's not that, I just want to watch it, that's all!

Chichi dried her tears and scowled at her husband and son.

- Even though we have peace on Earth, these two insist and keep fighting! Well, Gohan, don't take too long, I'll make you some tea.

And she went back, still furious.

Goku tilted his head to the side.

- Wow, I had no idea she still gets mad because of this…

- Nevermind, dad, lets go! – Goten prepared himself

Goku did the same and let his son begin. The boy atacked by front, quickly sending a ki blast, and while Goku avoided it, he came from behind. Good move, Gohan thought, but his brother would have to be faster. Goku managed to dodge several punches and a kick. Goten moved back and stared impressed at his father. Gathering his strength, he risked a few kicks, but couldn't hit Goku not even one time. He moved back again and then Goku was right by his side, punching him in the belly. Goten tried to hit him back, but punched the air. He turned around and was kicked on his shoulder.

A fool smile appeared on the youth's face

- He he he…It's impossible to get you, dad…

- Keep trying, you've improved a lot, Goten!

The boy released more ki and quickly attacked with more punches and kicks. Without problems, Goku blocked them all. The boy was getting tired of trying to follow Goku's speed. It was taking his breath away and he fought slower and slower. Usually, his father would slow down so that Goten could fight in his own speed. Only recently he had noticed how fast his father really was. He continued trying to hit him, risking all of his moves, until Goku brought his elbow against the boy's chest.

Gohan ran to his brother when he landed on the floor. But Goten laughed.

- Hey, no worries, I'm all right! – and stood up, returning to the air

- Sorry, Goten, I think I'm going too hard on you. Wanna stop?

- No way, lets go!

Gohan was paying attention to everything. His father's ki didn't seem so high right now, but obviously Goku was hiding it. It wasn't necessary to release it all to confront Goten. _Besides, dad isn't joking now…Goten may think they're having fun, but this training sounds serious…_

Goku looked right into his son's eyes.

- Come on, Goten, you can be stronger than that!

The youth thought and decided. He flew at his better speed towards Goku, becoming a super sayajin in his way. This made him faster and he got to his father before he expected. He punched him at both sides of his face. Goku smirked and blocked one more punch that was coming. He held Goten's fist and with his knee hit the boy in the stomach. Goten lost his breath and got one more blow in the neck. Turning around, he sent a great energy ball towards Goku. After a big smoke, there stood Goku, looking intact, with arms crossed over his chest.

- Don't waste so much energy when your opponent is faster, Goten. It drains your ki.

Out of his super sayajin mode, the boy threw himself on the grass, drying his sweaty face.

- Sorry, I know I must be deceiving you, dad.

Goku also went down and landed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

- You were great, Goten. Go rest now, will ya?

Gohan smiled and nodded to his brother. Feeling tired, Goten went back to the house.

Gohan observed his father for a moment, while he was drying his face and drinking some water.

- Father…what is the purpose of this training?

Goku smiled at him

- Well, when I die, someone will have to look after the Earth, right?

Gohan looked at him suspiciously

- But…do you sense something?

Goku was staring at the far away mountains

- I don't know…

* * *

It was midday. The sun's light was at its stronger moment. Under the intense heat, Vegeta still trained compulsively, when the sky got dark. It could only mean one thing. But for what? Bulma should know about this, he concluded, and flew towards Capsule Corporation.

_Those spheres? Why have they decided to call that dragon right now?_

* * *

But Vegeta had not been the only one to think that Bulma was the responsible for the sky's darkness. All of the z warriors knew that she was the only one to own the radar. So, when he got there, Vegeta found out that Goku and Gohan were already there. Both of them were staring at Bulma with wide eyes. He also became aware of Trunks and Goten ki, wich were approaching the house, and another ki, probably belonging to Kakarot's stupid friends.

- So, is anybody going to explain what happened? Bulma, why did you reunite these balls?

Bulma was perplex.

- But Vegeta, I've just explained to these two that I don't know anything about it! I also got surprised when I saw the black sky at this hour!

-What?

That instant, Trunks and Goten entered flying through the window and, right behind them, Piccolo.

- The rest of the guys are coming. Tell us, what happened? – asked the namekuseijin.

- Nobody knows, Mr. Piccolo. – Gohan explained.

So, Yamcha, Ten Shin Han and Kulilin arrived. And none of them could explain. Everybody exchanged glances, not knowing what to do. Who else, besides them, would know about the dragon balls? And, if there was such person, who in this world could find them, if only Bulma had the radar?

- Well, guys, maybe it's nothing to worry about, right? Somebody found out about the dragon balls and wanted his wish to come true. And Bulma is not the only genius in the world. Maybe someone has found a way of detecting the locations of the balls – Kulilin timidly offered

- Maybe, but I don't think so. – declared Piccolo.

- Anyway, there's nothing we can do but wait. – Ten Shin concluded.

Everybody looked at Goku, who had his head bowed and a thoughtful look on his face.

- Truth is the only ones who know about the dragon balls besides us are those who once threatened the Earth. Freeza, Raditz, Cell…

- That's not true, Goku – said Piccolo – The people of Namek, too, know about them.

- Sure, but they have their own spheres. They wouldn't come here searching for the Earth ones – stated Bulma

- Oh, I forgot to tell you! – Goku exclaimed – I used the teletransport at the very moment I sensed Shen Long's ki, and…

- Bastard! How dare you forget of telling something like this? – yelled an irritated Vegeta, and Piccolo thought the same.

Everybody glared at him; he scowled, and went quiet.

- I'm sorry, I should have told it before. But when I got there, the wish had already been made, and all I could see was the balls getting dispersed.

- Didn't you sense any strange ki, or anything like that? – asked Piccolo

- No.

- Then maybe the shorty is right, there's nothing to worry about. – concluded Piccolo, and, before he got out, he warned – anyway, it's better if you beware.

He got out quickly. Gohan reached him a little later, and both of them flied towards the forests, where Piccolo used to meditate.

All the others got out a few minutes later, leaving Bulma alone and wondering if there was in this Universe another genius at her level, who could build another radar.

* * *

Piccolo was almost getting to the place where he always stayed, when something occurred to him, and he changed his way. Gohan followed him in silence. Although he had been distant from his master for many years, for now he was married and had a child, he still respected Piccolo very much, and there was more than respect. They understood each other very well. Gohan didn't need to ask to know that Piccolo had something to tell him. He used to feel it very deeply, just as Piccolo used to feel when his disciple was thinking about him.

Both landed on a desert place, full of rocks and nothing else, the same where they had trained to Nappa's and Vegeta's arrival, many years ago.

This place was bringing some nostalgia to Gohan. There, he had come to know his master better.

- Why this place, Mr. Piccolo?

Piccolo looked around him. This was the ideal place. No living beings, as far as his alien sight could reach.

- The forests where I stay are perfect for meditation. The waterfalls are clean and pure and their noise brings quietness to me. But there is lots of life. This place is uninhabited, there's no danger of destructing…

He observed Gohan, almost kindly.

- So, you intend to train hardly?

Piccolo gave no answer, and Gohan was thoughtful. He was starting to put the facts together.

- Tell me, Gohan, have you noticed that your father has been training more seriously than usual?

- Yes, I have…

Piccolo knew that Gohan had realized that. Even him, from far away, could feel Goku's effort. And also Vegeta's. But this one was always practicing as if the biggest challenge was going to take place at any instant.

- And when my father senses something…

- It is not only him. I also feel that we should be prepared.

- So that's why you brought me here, Mr. Piccolo?

- If you attended my call, Gohan, than I suppose you wish to accompany me? Although I will understand if you don't want to, considering that you have a family now…

- No! I'm staying and training with you – Gohan decided at once. It was true that there was Videl and little Pan, but what would be the point of it all, if Earth was in danger?

_And, mainly, I would like to spend some time with Mr. Piccolo… I don't know how I could get this far of him all this years. It's not something to be done. Not with friends, and I consider him to be my best friend. I almost don't come to see him; I'm always occupied with work, or with my family. But I know sometimes he comes to see if everything is ok. I sense his eyes over me. How selfish I am. I miss the times when we were closer to each other. But at those times, the Earth was always in danger…_

- By the way, Gohan. Shouldn't you tell in your house that you're going to be out for some time?

- Oh, yes. Good idea, Mr. Piccolo! I'm going to do it, and I won't take too long.

_And I'm telling my father, too. He'll be glad to know that I'll be prepared for...whatever. He may think I've given up fighting forever… _

_

* * *

__- Trunks, what do you think of you and me training together? – suggested Goten_

- If you want it, it is ok for me. But don't you think that your father's training is much better?

- Yes, I do – Goten sighed – But I only disturb him.

- Oh! And you only notice it now, Goten? You should try really hard, at least to be able to maintain a battle! – the youth replied, sarcastically.

Goten glared at his friend

- That is why we're helping each other. I suppose you too don't want to disturb Mr. Vegeta now, right?

The question irritated Trunks and Goten grinned

- I don't disturb my father! And why have you suddenly decided that our fathers should train by themselves?

- Come on, didn't you hear what they said back at Capsule Corporation? – said Goten, astonished.

Trunks muttered something.

- Hn! I don't believe it, neither does my father. He already said that now, with the strength he and Goku achieved, there will be no threat. Besides, there are no proves of any kind of danger.

Goten sighed and gave up. At least, Trunks had agreed to train with him. Not that he wanted very much to fight. Sometimes it was kind of fun, but he didn't have the same will of his father or Vegeta. His human side required for a little bit of peace, sometimes.

_Who knows, maybe Trunks is right. Everything is going to be alright. My father hasn't found any suspicious ki. I'm not going to be worried about it..._

And then, not very far from them, a light shined, there was a little smoke, and then a very weird object appeared. From inside it, came an enormous ki.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: So, here's the second chapter! Finally we know what's going on. There will be problems! And also, there will be yaoi, very soon!

Please, review my fiction. And sorry for my English, I'm not a native speaker.

Thanks

Priscila

Chapter II

So, Trunks and Goten saw something appear. Lots of people who walked around there were frightened and ran away. Others, more curious, were crowding together around the strange object, which the boys had not yet distinguished well.

They could feel a great energy.

* * *

Far from the city, Gohan and Piccolo, who had their minds quiet and concentrated, felt the ki.

Goku, who had made a pause in his training for a snack, also sensed it.

Kuririn, at Kame's house, suddenly felt the strong presence, and remembered to whom that ki belonged.

Ten Shin Han and Yamcha also sensed it.

From the top of the mountains where he still trained, Vegeta sensed, and in an instant identified it.

The same thought ran trough their heads: _Problems_

And then, when Goku brought his fingers to his forehead, the phone ringed. At the other side of the line, Bulma was in panic.

* * *

Goten had his eyes widened. Trunks seemed more intrigued. There was something about that ki, something unexplainable, that he deeply sensed inside himself.

While they walked in the ki's direction, Goten turned to Trunks.

- So, what do you think? – he asked, excited – if you ask me, I don't think it's an evil ki.

The boy agreed with a head movement. He had hardly heard the question, he felt strangely attracted by the force. Goten noticed it and didn't say anything else, while they approached the…machine. They could now see it was this; a machine, with oval format.

People around the object were already saying that, being a Capsule Corporation production, there was no danger. Probably it was some kind of experiment. So, some of them went away. There were a few left when the boys finally got there.

The purple haired boy soon noticed Capsule Corporation's emblem carved in he machine. And in its center, written by hand, he read 'hope'.

The superior part of the machine opened, and from inside came a man.

Trunks and Goten were shocked.

The man had on his face a serious expression that made him look older than he was. A strange gleam in his very blues eyes seemed to hide something gloomy. His hair, purple and long, was tied in a ponytail. He carried a sword on his back.

- It's still a little far from Capsule Corporation...I think I was distracted when I programmed the local.

Trunks was getting more and more confused.

- But...but this is me...

Goten observed with his mouth opened. He noticed everyone around was already gone, _maybe they got tired of trying to understand what's going on, but knew that there is no threat._

Trunks moved forward. He opened his mouth, but the stranger spoke first.

- Sorry if I scared you. I shall explain everything. But first, we need to reunite everyone…

- What are you talking about? – the youth yelled – You tell us now who are you! Where did you come from?

Mirai Trunks considered him for a moment and the look on his face became softer. Then, he saw Goten and looked impressed

- This one looks so much like Goku. Is he his son?

- Answer me! – Trunks demanded – this thing looks like a time machine...This story looks familiar. Something similar happened in the past…

- That's true – Goten agreed – Gohan told us, remember? This guy must be the one that came years ago to warn us of something important…

- That's right. My name is Trunks and I come from the future. But now, I beg you, we have to find everyone, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and the others, the fastest we can. Come on, I'll tell you in our way.

There was no more time for questions, for he threw himself in the air, flying in high speed towards Capsule Corporation. Still feeling confused, the boys followed him. Soon, they sensed several powerful ki coming in their direction. _Probably_ – mirai Trunks deduced – _they felt my presence. They must be coming here…Even better. This will save us plenty of time. We should get to my mother's house before they reach us._

Goten was the lass affected of the two. He turned to the other boy, wanting to reassure him, but Trunks seemed distant, even when he returned Goten's gaze.

_Of course, he must be shocked. It's not every day that a future version of you appears…But he surely is different. It's not exactly a physical difference…His eyes are too mature. This Trunks looks so serious!_

Mirai Trunks noticed he was being examinated.

- So, you really are Goku's son?

- Yes. Aren't you going to tell us what's happening? – Goten was ansious, and Trunks woke up from his thoughts, forcing himself to listen to the story.

- Cell's back – mirai Trunks closed his eyes and his features became harder – but he's changed a lot. The Cell I killed in my dimension…he went straight to hell. There, he absorbed androids 17 and 18 witch I had also exterminated.

- Wait! – Trunks exclaimed – as far as I know, even perfect Cell wasn't a match to Gohan. And now, everyone has reached higher levels…

He stopped and faced his older version

- You also have an incredible power...Goten and I sensed it as soon as you got here.

- Hey, guys, wait...isn't this Cell at hell! – Goten questioned, not knowing the reason of the discussion.

- I have not finished yet. Yes, it's true that I'm stronger. And Cell was in hell. But now…now he must be here.

- What! – both of them couldn't believe it

- That's right. Dr. Gero kept his experiments in hell. He built a terrible android…Zargon. Besides being incredibly powerful, he's able to travel across time. When creating this android, Dr. Gero's objective was to improve Cell even more. He absorbed Zargon, which made him able to travel in time.

Goten was getting more shocked. But Trunks didn't seem to be so scared, and suddenly he remembered:

- Goten... Don't you think that what happened now has something to do with this story?

Goten had his enormous black eyes widened.

- Man! I didn't think about it…

Mirai Trunks looked at them, already afraid of what he would hear. Then, before the boys could tell him, the three of them reached Capsule Corporation. The first thing they heard was Bulma screaming.

- What do you mean with 'the radar is gone', dad!

Trunks and Goten exchanged glances. The other Trunks stopped and heard, without believing.

_I'm late, as I thought... _

The three guys, standing by the entrance of the house, heard another voice.

- Be calm, Bulma... didn't you put the radar in some other place?

- Is it possible that you can't put the facts together, Goku? Someone stole it!

But he wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He had his eyes fixed on the door, where someone he had already expected to come, was standing.

- So, Trunks! I had sensed your presence. I knew you were coming.

- Mr. Goku… is the radar gone?

- You! – exclaimed a surprised and mad Bulma – you knew he was here all the time, Goku?

He was still observing the time traveler.

- He has just arrived. As I sensed his ki coming on our direction, together with Trunks and Goten, you called me, and I came to help you.

- It makes sense the radar being gone. I tried to be faster, and I couldn't. But I wasn't ready to… this. I had to load the time machine. Damn! – now that monster must have already obtained his wish!

Trunks and Goten had approached. Goten had noticed how serious his father was; it was rare to see him like that, and the boy didn't like it. That look had simply nothing to do with his father.

- Come on, tell us what happened – Bulma demanded, already impatient with that tension. Goku said nothing, he waited for the future Trunks to talk, never taking his eyes away from him.

- Vegeta, I mean, my father is coming. So are the others, I can sense them. It's better that we wait for them, so that I can tell everybody.

Goku agreed and looked trough the window. He, too, could feel everybody approaching. Piccolo and Gohan came from the same direction… Were they together?

After the shock of seeing another one like him was gone, Trunks stopped comparing himself to him. He was a little bit taller and had harder features. He seemed to be very quiet, too. The boy didn't want to think about that; it was kind of strange to have another like him so close.

_No, I'm not like him, I am him. And yet, there's something different._

Goten found himself curious about the time traveler.

- So… There were any damages in your time? – askGoku youngest son, with sincere interest.

Mirai Trunks turned to him.

- No. He ignored my world. As I said before, I have reasons to believe he came straight to this time.

- What reasons?

- I'll let you know all I know... but we'll have to wait for everyone to arrive. They're very close now – he answered, considering the boy. He liked him, he looked a lot like Goku, even his way of talking. Also, there was his present self, scowling, standing on a wall, his arms crossed. Vegeta's clone.

He noticed Goten gazing at him sometimes, with those big, innocent eyes. In fact, the boy seemed impressed with his apparition. He stared at Trunks, too. _He must be comparing us. _

_- What's Goten staring at?_ – the younger Trunks wondered. He couldn't stand the idea of being compared to someone. He glared at him. Goten didn't understand why and approached him. Trunks was still glaring.

- Hold yourself. Stop looking.

Goten opened his famous smile

- What's the matter, Trunks? – and he put his hands on the boy's shoulders

Trunks scowled even more and muttered something

Bulma's mother came bringing everyone some tea and chatting, in an attempt to distract them.

Bulma also tried to change the subject and smiled to her future son. She was about to ask him how was his life in his time, when Vegeta entered flying by the window.

He faced everyone and fixed his eyes in mirai Trunks, who bowed his head.

- I'll soon tell you why I'm here...but I'm waiting for the others to come.

Vegeta crossed his arms and muttered something.

By the way, Vegeta – Bulma warned – the radar is gone. I went to look for it after that incident. It wasn't anywhere to be found.

If he got shocked, Vegeta didn't show it. He just quickly looked into Bulma's eyes. It was impossible to know if the news had surprised him.

Truth was Vegeta was more worried about the great ki that came from his future son. Even being so powerful, something made him come back to their time…

_But the boy is all alone in his dimension. Not even training a lot he could reach his higher potential. With someone to fight, his power would increase much more, until his maximum! – he clenched his teeth – I'm sure that with this kind of training, I would be able to easily confront Kakarott!_

He didn't notice Goku with his eyes fixed on him.

Then, Piccolo and Gohan got there, warning that Kuririn, Yamcha and Ten Shin Han were right behind them. There was no need to tell them that they should wait for the three men to come so that mirai Trunks could finally explain why he was here.

Minutes later they came. They had flied the faster they could, and when they saw the same youth that had come from the future, now grown up, they confirmed their thoughts.

- So, Trunks – Kuririn calmly asked – tell us.

Mirai Trunks looked at each person in the room.

- Thank you very much for coming. Years ago when I came, I had bad news. Unfortunately, now it's the same. As you know, after training so much in this world, and even dying, I became stronger. I was able to defeat Cell in his first shape, and the androids. All of them went to hell. Everything started there. Cell absorbed them, reaching his perfect form. Dr. Gero still intended to make Cell be the strongest being in the world. And knew that Cell was now dead and couldn't leave hell. So, he created another android. His name is Zargon, he's an human prototype, like 17 and 18. And he's even more powerful that Cell...and has an incredible ability. He can travel across time.

Everyone had their eyes widened, even Vegeta, without noticing.

- There's more – he kept on, trying to hold back his anger – Zargon, as I said, had an unimaginable ki. But now, it's even worse. He is part of Cell. He let himself be absorbed. Now, Cell learned to travel across dimensions...and became strong beyond our comprehension.

- But Trunks – Kuririn interrupted – have you forgotten how fast Gohan finished with perfect Cell? Besides, now everyone is much stronger.

- I can't tell you exactly how is Cell's level. Don't forget that now he's absorbed an android, which is stronger than him.

- Wait a minute – Piccolo said – Isn't Cell in hell?

- That's true – Kuririn agreed

- He escaped. His new power of traveling in time allows him to do so. He's capable of walking through any time, even being dead. But he doesn't want to remain like this. He's after the dragon balls. He wishes to revive. And judging by what my mother said, it seems that he made it…

- What do you mean! – Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Yamcha and Ten Shin Han yelled together

- Oh, you didn't know? The radar is gone from here! – explained Bulma

- I knew that Cell would come to this time – Trunks proceeded – he came here – he turned to Goku – to defy you, Goku.

- Defy me? But why?

- Well, Kakarott – Vegeta said with desdain – you are dead in that dimension. And this monster has sayan cells on him, forgot? It's natural that he goes after challenges.

- That's right. And he has chosen exactly this year, for he has already visited another pasts – mirai Trunks looked at Goku – and concluded that all of you were too weak for him.

- What! – Vegeta furiously yelled – you mean that bastard thinks we are far behind him?

- Yes. He visited lots of pasts. It seems that he even went to a time where Goku had reached some amazing level, and even so, Cell thought he was no match for him.

- He must be talking about that transformation you did when you were confronting Majin Boo, right, dad? – Goten asked

- Yes, super sayajin level three... – Goku agreed

_Bastard!_ – rage was possessing Vegeta – _he dares to consider Kakarott's level as low! A level that even I haven't reached!_

- Then he decided to stay in this year. And he has the radar. We should chase him now and stop him. Being dead, he has not much time to look for the dragon balls. He belongs to the other world, and will be sucked back to hell very soon. But the radar makes things easier for him.

- Too late. A few hours ago, the sky got darker. Shen Long was called. Goku felt his ki... – Bulma told him

- Then we have to find him.

- But if he wants to fight me, he will soon find us – Goku said, and looked into Trunks eyes – You have seen this monster...do you really think he is so much stronger than us?

- I haven't seen him. I never talked to him. How could I? He came from hell straight to this time.

- What! – this shocked everyone

- But then – asked a very suspicious Piccolo – how can you know so much?

Mirai Trunks bowed his head and it looked like he was remembering something very good, in the middle of all this tragic news. He almost smiled as he spoke.

- The one to warn me about all of this was my father, Vegeta. He made use of telepathy. He's also in hell. He saw and heard every single thing that happened there, since the beginning. If it wasn't for him, Cell would surprise us.

Silence filled the room. Everyone there knew Vegeta from that time had died, fighting against the androids, but not for Earth. He was still very selfish, too worried with his powers. Ambition had moved him in the battle that took his life away. Nobody dared to face him.

Except for Goku.

Vegeta maintained his indifferent, proud appearance and irony appeared on his face. As if it was not obvious for those humans that him, prince of all sayans, was really going to hell, for he was moved only by cruelty. It was even ridiculous that they dared thinking the opposite.

_But things have changed in this dimension, Vegeta. _

The voice ran trough his head. Vegeta was startled and looked around him. Who could invade his mind this way?

He could swear he knew that voice. He could swear it was Kakarott's.

_But Kakarott can't read minds. He has never owned such ability!_

_Yeah, but that stupid is full of surprises about his potential…_

All of this, the silence, than the voice, lasted only a few seconds, and soon, mirai Trunks kept telling what he knew. Everybody paid attention to him, even Goku. And Vegeta couldn't know if he had imagined such things. Maybe he was still imagining, because stupid, third category Kakarott still seemed to look at him once more, discreetly, expressing something he didn't know what it was.

- Well, people – exclaimed Kuririn – we couldn't expect Cell to be kind, telling Trunks all of his plans! What were we thinking, right? – he finished, with his good humor.

Mirai Trunks was now very quiet, with his gaze lost. He had already told all he knew. There was only one doubt that kept on the warriors' minds. Would he stay to fight? His time had no danger. But he didn't seem ready to return.

Nobody dared to ask him.

The first to talk was Vegeta. He was shaking with anger. He seemed to be holding himself not to turn into a super sayajin and blast everything to hell.

- Bulma! I want a 500 times increased gravity room! – he shouted, before flying through the window at the speed of light.

- Alright, alright… - she muttered, noticing that both Trunks had their eyes still fixed on Vegeta, until he disappeared in the sky.

Gohan and Piccolo exchanged glances. Goku's intuition was right, just like Piccolo's. However, they should have started to prepare themselves too much sooner. Mainly Gohan. He had ignored his father and Piccolo's arduous training for a long time. Now, maybe it was too late to begin. Cell, probably, was already alive.

Goku noticed the guilt on his son's eyes.

-Hey, Gohan… Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright! Weren't you going to train with Piccolo? – Goku said with his well known calm.

Gohan felt ashamed.

-Yeah… I hope I can help against this enemy.

- Sure you will. Come on, I am going to get prepared, either, as much as I can.

Goten gave one step aside, Trunks right behind him.

-Dad, Trunks and I decided to train together. We don't want to disturb your rhythm.

- It's your decision. – Goku smiled. – But you do not disturb me, Goten! You're a very clever adversary.

Goten was happy to hear that, but he had already decided; he and Trunks had almost equal levels, which would be ideal for them to help each other.

- My father prefers to train on his own... – Trunks whispered, thoughtfully

- I'll go with him – mirai Trunks decided – he perfectly knows that a fighting partner is very useful.

- Good luck, but knowing him, I think he won't accept any help now – Trunks warned, and his future self considered him for a moment.

- Are you used to train by his side?

- So so. He's not very patient; he considers my level too low for him.

They looked at each other. Both knew that future Trunks had a high power level.

- I'll try – he decided, and flew to the sky.

- So, he intends to fight here... – Bulma said

- Yeah…let's not interfere on his decision. We don't know what goes on in his mind – Goku asked

Kuririn, Ten Shin Han and Yamcha exchanged glances. They knew very well that they wouldn't be of any help since the battles had become supernatural. They had only come here because they were worried and wanted to know what was happening. Now, well informed, they could only wait.

- Not even against Cell, years ago, I could do anything. This time I won't even try. – warned Kuririn. He felt sad and angry about it, but it would be better this way. The last thing he wished was to disturb Goku and the others.

Goku was embarrassed, but admitted that it was better if they stayed out of battle.

- Probably – Bulma commented – the one to steal the radar was that monster. How did he know about the radar?

-We can't forget that dr.Maki spent years collecting data about me… Also, someone in hell could have told him. Someone who knew about it...

- It's true, Goku...but it doesn't matter right now, isn't it?

Goku had on his face that rarely seen serious look. No one dared to contradict him when he was like that.

Actually, he looked like he was concentrating on something. Everyone quietly stared at him. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes.

- Cell's ki. I sensed it.

Silence.

- There are no words. We can't waste any time. If he decides to attack us soon…

- Damn it! – Piccolo yelled – we don't have any chance. Who knows when he'll come against us?

- We can only use each minute we have. – concluded Goku, before putting two fingers on his forehead. He didn't even hear the 'goodbyes', he was gone in an instant. But his attitude served as an example and everyone quickly moved on.

Piccolo and Gohan went back to their place. Trunks found it was a good idea to take Goten to the mountains where he used to practice with Vegeta. And Bulma went to ask her father for the 500 times increased gravity room, which Vegeta had so kindly asked for.

* * *

Mirai Trunks was far behind Vegeta. He flew as fast as he could to reach him. He was hoping that his father would accept him as a training partner.

I've crossed time. I told everybody about what is happening. But my mission doesn't end here yet.

_My father, Vegeta, you have to train me!_


End file.
